Stranded
by Kusa
Summary: Stranded on a unknown world, A human must find his place within this new environment. Will he succeed? Will he find his way home? And what force is responsible for him being here?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Starfox or any related materials except my own characters.

_This is my first attempt at a Starfox Fanfic. Any advice is greatly appreciated but please try not to give overly negative criticism. Any spelling and/or grammar mistakes are not intentional if you spot any please pm me with them so I may improve my skills as a writer._

* * *

The sky was bright, nay a cloud in the sky as the citizens of Corneria went about their business. In a fairly large house the sound of laughter and talking could be heard.

"C'mon Foxie, you're bluffing. There is no way you have a winning hand this time."

"We'll just see about that Falco, it isn't over till it is over."

"I do not understand why you two insist on playing this game of chance every weekend."

"Well we got to deal with our downtime somehow, Krystal. Besides I always enjoy watching Fox sweat."

"Just keep dreaming bird boy, you may one day be the one who is nervous."

Inside the house three of what seemed to be anthropomorphic animals were sitting at a table, a blue pheasant with red details around his eyes. A blue Vixen with white markings and the third an auburn colored fox with cream accents to his fur. This trio was none other than members of the mercenary group called Starfox. The mercenary group had defended the star system of Lylat against many threats over the years.

The fox laughs again "Aw c'mon Falco" He said to the blue Avian "Don't get all serious on me now."

Falco scoffs "Oh please Fox, anyway I think it's time for each of us to show our hands." He lays down his cards revealing three fours and two sixes. "There we go, full house…Beat that Fox" He smirks.

Fox sighs before laying down his hand revealing a pair of two's, a five and a seven.

Falco laughs "I knew it, I knew you were bluffing"

Fox merely shoots a smirk in Krystal's direction and she in turn slowly placed her cards down, revealing a ten through ace all in clubs, which in turn made Falco's jaw drop "Well, I don't know about you, but I'd wager a royal flush beats a full house." She says with a very satisfied grin before collecting the small pile of currency in the centre of the table.

Falco just shakes his head slowly "Damn, beaten by a chick…"

Fox and Krystal both start to laugh before fox says in a smug voice "Oh man that was so worth losing to see the look on your face Falco."

Before any of them could reply an explosion like sound erupted from outside causing the trio to rush outside to investigate.

High in the sky what appeared to be some kind of fighter craft was plummeting towards the ground at a high speed. It seemed to slow down at the last moment before slamming rather heavily into the ground within meters of their house.

Running forward, Fox Stopped in front of the fighter craft. Taking his blaster from its holster he carefully climbs onto the wing of this craft and looks inside the cockpit. Seeing a figure slump over the controls he tries to pry the canopy open. When that fails Fox then simply shoots the canopy open. Gently grabbing the occupant he pulls it back and is quite shocked at what he sees.

The occupant looked like nothing he had seen before, at a glance it looked like some kind of hairless ape. Checking its pulse Fox could tell it was still alive. Giving the body a quick once over he could tell that it was in bad shape. Its flight suit was torn and it was bleeding from multiple wounds.

Gently Fox lifts the occupant out of the craft before laying it down on the grass before looking to the others. "Get General Pepper on the phone, he is going to want to know about this."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: ** Sorry for the delay on updates.

Thanks to those who have left a review.

And a big thank you to Phantom R.D.S Foxx for helping me decide a key detail for this story.

* * *

Warning lights flashed and the sounds filled the cockpit. The human struggled with the controls of his jet as the storm tries to drag him in.

"Voidfox." The voice on the radio spoke "You need to abort the mission, get the hell out of there."

The human growled before flicking several switches on his console before pressing the firing mechanism on the control stick. A missile shot out of the underbelly of the jet before disappearing into the storm. Giving a satisfied smile, he speaks into his headset "Probe deployed, mission done." With that he tries to turn the jet around, finally managing to do that he is about to break free when the storm suddenly picks up ferocity. Giving a scowl he hits several more buttons before pushing his throttle to the maximum safe levels.

A pair of extra engines emerge from the belly of the jet before they ignited granting the struggling jet much needed thrust. It looks as if he was going to be successful but then the storm amplifies even more. Giving a defiant look, he pushes his throttle to the absolute maximum, well beyond the safe limits but it is a losing battle.

"Voidfox…get ou…ther…no…" The radio then goes to static as the jet is pulled into the storm.

After being tossed around in the storm for several seconds, the storm seems to vanish.

The human pilot curses loudly as the jet plummets from the sky. Trying numerous controls, he struggles to get the engines to reignite. Looking around he does not recognize any of the landmarks and wonders how he got from above the ocean to over a large body of land so quickly. Watching as a large city is coming into view he fights the urge to panic while he keeps trying to fire up the engines "C'mon…C'mon don't let me down now." As the ground got closer he was really getting worried but his efforts had finally paid off as the engines of his jet fired up. Wasting no time he tries to level out but finds that the flaps on his wings were damaged in the storm.

Letting loose a string of curses he switches to VTOL and pushes the throttle to the max. Multiple warnings sounded as small debris had lodged in the vents thus causing the engines to overheat quickly. As the ground was just below him, he braces for impact and the world goes dark as the jet slams into the ground.

Bright lights assaults his vision as the human regains consciousness. He closes his eyes and groans before slowly opening them again. As his vision clears it is obvious he is in some kind of room. Trying to shift his arm he notices it is stuck quickly he notices that both his arms are bound with what looks like energy cuffs. Looking down he notices his ankles are also bound by a pair of the same type of cuffs. Thus keeping all four limbs bound to the bed.

'_Great…I must've been captured by whoever found my jet, wonder which country is responsible for this…_' He thinks to himself. Quickly dismisses most on his list due to the energy cuffs, which was technology above what was capable of most. '_Unless someone has figured out the stabilizer issues when dealing with contained energy, but that applies to plasma not pure energy which is what these look like.' _Dismissing the thought for now he ponders just how he is going to escape. Looking over his almost naked body he looks around the room but on seeing nothing he presumed that his gear is being kept somewhere else "Well at least they left my boxers on." He chuckles softy to relieve his mood.

A metallic taste in his mouth forces a smile on his face "Seems they did not check everywhere" Using his tongue he dislodges a small package in his mouth. It was a small device that he kept for such a situation. His father had always joked that he was over prepared but he preferred to be overly prepared than not.

Holding the device between his teeth he activates it. A small wire shoots out of the device and the tip glows with a bluish energy. Moving his head he manages to jam the tip of the device into the base of the energy cuff. With a series of sparks and head the cuff shorts out and deactivates freeing his hand. Grabbing the device with his now free hand he proceeds to short circuiting the other cuff before reaching down and repeating the process with both his feet.

Getting up he frowns at the fact the device had died, he did not know how long the small plasma battery would last but he was glad it lasted long enough to free him. Looking around the room he ponders just how he is going to escape.

Spotting a small camera in the far corner causes a smirk to appear on his face before walking over to the camera where he proceeds to punch the front of the camera and breaking the frame of it "There we go, now to wait till someone enters to find out what happened." He chuckles before going over to what looked like the door to wait.

Inside another room the vulpine Fox was sitting at a table along with an anthropomorphic bloodhound who were both looking over some weapons and gadgets. "Just what did crash into the vacant field General?" Fox asked with a concerned voice.

The bloodhound shakes his head "I have no idea Fox. Preliminary examinations have not yielded much information. The individual looks like some kind of hairless ape and appears to be male. However apart from that I have no idea. There has been no record of anything like this, either we are dealing with a new species or some kind of experiment." Looking at the items on the desk his eyes focus on the pair of what appeared to be blaster pistols.

Fox's attention turns to the pistols as well before picking one up. Examining it his brow furrows "These look like the early prototype pistols that were in use back when my father was a student at the academy, he told me about the old technology." Looking the device over he flips a latch and the magazine falls out into his other paw. Fox's eyes widen as he looks at the side of the magazine where a blue liquid seems to be inside.

Pepper looks at the magazine as well "That looks like plasma…That would explain the energy readings that these weapons were giving off."

Fox nods in agreement but also surprise "How did they manage to stabilize the plasma and pressurize it? Even the techs here could not achieve that, it is why we switched to laser."

Across the room a canine was watching a series of screens lazily, his gaze locks onto one in particular as the screen turns to static before calling over to the general. "Sir, the camera in the prisoner's room just went dark."

Pepper looks up surprised before walking over to the monitors. Looking at the static screen, he reaches for the radio "This is General Pepper to guard four come in."

A black furred shepherd was standing outside the room where the prisoner was being kept. He nodded as the message was received "Guard four here, what's the situation Sir?" He nods twice "Roger that, investigating the room now, guard four out."

The human waited inside the room and backed against the wall as the door slid open and the body of a laser rifle enters with the shepherd following it. As the muzzle of the rifle is pointed at him, the human acted fast. Ducking below the rifle he slams his elbow into the stomach of the wielder.

The force of the blow causes the shepherd to lose his grip on the rifle but the human was not done yet, he followed the attack with a solid fist to the shepherd's muzzle and finished off with a round house to the head sending the shepherd to the floor unconscious.

Wasting no time he searches the body and finds an I.D card. On it was a picture of the shepherd but the words were in a language that the human did not understand. Seeing a scanner on the wall next to the door he scans the I.D card and the door closes shut. He turns to the shepherd he drags the body to the bed before looking it up and down. "Weird it looks like some kind of two legged canine. Just where the bloody hell am I?"

Shaking off the surprise he looks the guard over before smiling "Well, seems it is my lucky day." He speaks in an amused voice as he noticed the guard and himself were almost the same height and build.

He proceeds to remove the guard's equipment and clothing before dragging the guard to the bed where he proceeds to use his cuffs to cuff the guard to the base of the bed.

Putting the rest of the gear on. He familiarizes himself with the rifle and pistol side arm before noticing a visored helmet that was clipped to the side of the uniform. Figuring to try to blend in, he puts the helmet on, ignoring the fact that the helmet was designed for a canine face and walked over to the door. Giving the rifle one last look over he scans the I.D card then exits the room, leaving the unconscious guard cuffed to the base of the bed in nothing but his underwear.

_What will become of this human, will he escape or will he be found out? _

_This is my first Starfox Fanfic and any reviews and ideas are most welcome._


	3. Chapter 3

**(Author's Note: Sorry for not updating in ages. Have been struggling with writer's block and real life keeping me busy. Hope this chapter makes up for it. As always enjoy and review.)**

* * *

Walking down the corridor the human tried his best to blend in. He was thankful that no-one seemed to notice anything out of the ordinary thus far.

Looking around he took notice of the different species that went about their business 'Birds, dogs, cats…Seems to be all kinds of species here, yet they all walk on two legs and wear clothing…not to mention that they speak my language and seem intelligent' Looking around he sees both armed individuals and un-armed ones. They all wore I.D tags and he made the assumption that he was definitely in a military installation of some sort.

He was lost in thought when he slammed into a guard walking the other way. Falling backwards from the sudden surprise, he lands on his backside before looking up.

Standing before him was a well-built silver furred feline who then offered him a hand which he accepted.

"Sorry about that, I did not notice you there." The feline said in a casual tone.

The human shook his head slowly, he was thankful the helmet did not shift on his fall otherwise his cover would have been blown right there and then. "My fault entirely, I was lost in my own thoughts." He said in an almost embarrassed tone, he was telling the truth 'Damn, I let my surroundings distract me. How did I let myself make such a rookie mistake?' He mentally scolded himself.

The feline chuckles "No harm done, I take it you are new here?"

The human nods "Was it that obvious?" He had to come up with a convincing lie and fast "Just got posted here."

"Well, you certainly got a decent rank here if your I.D is any indication." The feline says while looking at the I.D. Looking behind the human he notices the lack of a tail "I don't mean to pry, but what happened to your tail?"

"Childhood accident" The human quickly lies while his body language shows that it does not bother him "I get asked that a lot" He quickly adds.

"Well that had to suck." The feline says. "Well, since it is your first day and all, I can give you the general rundown of this place so you do not get lost so easily."

The human rubs the back of the neck armor while chuckling "Yeah…that would be good." He follows the feline while smirking under the helmet 'This is definitely a bonus, and here I thought I was going to have to question someone for the layout…' He keeps his nerves on edge nonetheless, though, to be prepared for anything.

Back in the general's office Peppy was speaking into the radio "Guard four come in…Guard four respond." After a few minutes of no reply he frowns before looking to the canine "Get me the closest guard to the prisoner's room."

The canine nods "Yes, Sir." After pressing a few buttons he opens the frequency "Guard seven come in."

"Guard seven here." A reptile responded. "So, guard four has not checked in, okay I'll check the room." Walking around the corner the reptile scans his card then enters the room. Immediately he draws his rifle before moving quickly over to the bound Shepard.

Undoing the energy cuffs he helps the Shepard up before letting him sit down on the bed "What happened here?"

The Shepard growls before placing a hand over his bruised abdomen "The prisoner is lose, damn thing managed to get out of the cuffs then ambushed me as I entered. He is trained well…that much is clear. When I woke up I was like this, he took my armor, weapons and even my I.D."

The reptile grabs his radio before reporting in "General, this is, guard seven, we have a problem."

Pepper listens in before growling "Damn." He opens another channel "This is General Pepper to all personnel, we have a level five security breach...I repeat, a level five security breach. There is an unknown Assailant on the loose in the building. He is wearing the I.D of Sergeant Joseph Kainin. Approach with extreme caution, subject is armed and very dangerous, set weapons to stun. He is to be taken alive, I repeat: taken alive."

Pepper sighs as he steps back before looking to Fox. "This is bad, who knows what damage this individual can cause."

Fox walks over before nodding "I'm sure the guards can find and secure him, if you like I can head out myself if you would like?"

Pepper shakes his head "No, at this time we have no idea where he is, you could be searching the entire building. I just hope that he has not escaped the facility."

The feline hears the radio report and draws his rifle before flipping a switch then points it at the human next to him "Come along quietly, you do not need to make a mess of this."

The human hears the report and sees the barrel of the rifle pointed at him. Almost instantly he slides down as a charged blast collides with the top of his helmet, knocking it off. He then trips the feet of the feline out from under him. Using that momentum he then kicks the rifle from the feline's hands before stamping on his throat. He then calmly presses the barrel of his own rifle against the feline's chest before pulling the trigger.

Leaning down he checks the neck, giving a nod as he felt a pulse "Good that was the stun setting." He mutters to himself before grabbing the feline's rifle. Checking the settings on it he notices it is the same as his own "Guess the canine wanted me alive."

He quickly grabs a few magazines from the feline's ammo belt before rushing off as energy rounds fly over his head. He does not bother grabbing the helmet, he knows his cover is blown to bits "Well…guess I do this the hard way."

Ducking around a corner he activates two small wires that extend from the side of his right eye and pass over it. A few seconds later a holographic display sparks to life between the wires. Leaning around the side of the corner he fires several shots from the rifle, each one hitting their mark as a few guards drop down. "Target the tracking chips in my blasters and give me the location." He speaks out loud. A few seconds pass and two blips appear on the display. "Ok, now try to get me a layout of this building." He leans back around the corner before looking as a grenade rolls next to him. Not even thinking he kicks the grenade back towards the others and shields his eyes as an energy pulse erupts from it, rendering several of the guards out cold.

Chuckling he opens fire again "Damn rookies did not even cook it before tossing it my way." Ducking back behind the cover he smiles as the eyepiece highlights a layout of the building, showing his hacking software was able to at least get him that from their systems. Looking down he grabs a pair of grenades from his own ammo belt that matched the one they tossed. Pressing the only button on the sides of both he holds the grenades for a few seconds before tossing them at the line-up of armed guards.

The grenades go off without time for them to react and he runs forward at full speed while firing both rifles at the remaining guards. He kept on the move following the layout his eyepiece was giving him before he kicks open a door that lead to a stairwell. Deciding to fetch his guns and other personal effects he starts to run up them.

Stopping a few floors up he checks his scanner, at least a dozen heat signatures were beyond the door. Strapping one rifle onto his back he grabs the last grenade on his belt, opening the door a fraction he primes it before rolling it out towards the guards. Closing the door he waits before hearing the pulse of energy. Opening the door again he steps out only to get the butt of a rifle in his face.

Stumbling back he glares at the Doberman who had delivered the blow. Spitting out some blood he charges at the Doberman and with swift accuracy he delivers a solid punch to the stomach of the dog then followed with a roundhouse that sent the canine head first into the wall where he slid down out cold.

Giving an annoyed look, the human walks forward making his way closer to the room that held his weapons. Looking around a corner towards a group of armed guards he raises both weapons before charging towards them.

Back in General Pepper's office the old hound looked towards the door as blasts can be heard from outside follows by silence. He reaches for a blaster on the desk.

Fox draws his own blaster as the door opens. However instead of a person, a grenade is rolled in "Get down!" He yells before a blinding flash of light engulfs the room.

Before either of them can recover two shots ring out, as their weapons are shot from their hands. As both Fox and Pepper recover they are staring towards two rifles pointed at them from the human who is standing inside the office.

The human fires a shot to the side stunning the monitor guard before reaching back and scans the card he had taken from the guard outside, and the door locks. Pointing both weapons at the two in the room he frowns at them.

_(And I leave it at a cliff-hanger, I hope that does not upset too many of you. So what will happen? Will this encounter end in more combat or will cooler heads prevail? Until the next chapter.)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Extremely sorry for the lack of updates. Both Work and University have kept me extremely busy that and writers block did not help. Hope this chapter makes up for it. As always enjoy. Also I re-edited the first three chapters to fix several errors that were pointed out to me.**

* * *

Both Pepper and Fox eyed the armed human with caution. Fox carefully shifts his right hand towards a hidden blaster at his side but stops when he sees the human shake his head.

The human glares at fox before pressing the trigger of the rifle down so that even a slight itch would set it off before shaking his head "I would not do that if I were you, Fox." His gaze drifts to Pepper for a few seconds before shifting back to Fox.

Fox looks at this strange being with a calm but wary expression "So not only can you speak our language but you seem to know general information like my name. So who sent you?"

The human's expression turned to one of confusion "Yes it seems we speak the same language, but I got no idea who you are or where I am, you merely looked like a fox." His expression returned to one of calm hostility, he could hear bashing on the door as backup was trying their best to get in, he did not know long the door was going to hold it seemed. His implant had already overloaded the security lock, so all they had was sheer force. His eyes gazed to his plasma pistols on the table, he knew that if push came to shove he would need them if he had to fight his way out of his complex. '_Oh what I wouldn't give to be wearing my PAACS right now.' _He thinks to himself while keeping his weapons trained on the two individuals He did not know how well this 'borrowed' armor would hold up in an all-out firefight.

General Pepper started to think, if this individual was telling the truth it meant it was not sent by Andross. In fact the more he thought about it, the more it made no sense. First of all if that ape was going to send something to attack and destroy them, why would it be something this strange, that and the vehicle that this individual was found in did not seem space worthy. He decides to speak up "It is strange that Andross or someone else would send such an unusual creature to attack us. That and your vehicle did not seem to be space worthy. But that just raises more questions."

The human arches an eyebrow before replying in a confused tone. "Who or what is Andross?" He had more or less no clue as what this old dog was speaking of "Is it someone who is a foe to you?" His mind was starting to think this was a major misunderstanding between both parties, but he kept his guard up in case this was just a trap to lure him into a false sense of calm. As such he kept his rifles trained on both of them.

Fox sighs, he was unsure on how to deal with this situation, on one hand it seemed as if this had been a series of misunderstandings from both parties, on the other it could be an elaborate ploy to get them to let their guard down. Looking at the rifles he noticed something before speaking "Pepper, I think he may be telling the truth." The vulpine gestures to the rifles "The rifles are set to non-lethal, if someone sent this guy to kill us, then why is he talking to us and furthermore why are the rifles not set to lethal?" He looks at the human and noticed no look of surprise when he mentioned that the rifles were set to non-lethal that only served to further prove his point.

Pepper looked at this and the old hound nodded "Well, it seems that there is more to this than meets the eye. How about this, you lower your rifles then I call off the soldiers outside then we can talk." He remained calm as this was not his first time in a rather delicate situation.

The human frowns as he mulls it over for a few seconds before replying "I'll not disarm that easily. How about this, I put down one rifle then you call off those soldiers and, Fox is it?" His gaze turns to the vulpine "You take out that blaster behind your back and put it down on the ground I'll then put down the second rifle and we can talk like civilized beings…sound good?" As a show of good faith, he bends down and places one of the rifles on the ground while keeping the other trained on them. Standing back up he takes a step away from it before looking at them. He kept the fact that he had a laser pistol behind his back hidden, time has taught him to always keep a wildcard. Then again if push came to shove he could always dash over and grab his plasma pistols from the table.

Pepper was not surprised that the human was not so keen on dis-arming so quickly but after watching him put one of the rifles on the ground he figured that it was fair enough. Looking over to Fox he saw the vulpine nod before the hound opened up a radio channel "Sergeant, call off your men from the door and remain on standby until further orders." "Copy that." He heard from the radio before looking to the human.

The human's gaze turns to the vulpine and watches as Fox carefully removes the blaster from behind his back and places it on the ground. His gaze turns behind him for a few seconds and his eyepiece switched to thermal readings. He saw the strike team moving away from the door. Looking back to Fox and Pepper he nods before placing the second rifle onto the floor and stepping back.

Fox was still unsure if this was a wise idea but he trusted the general, he was relieved to see that the human had lived up to his end of the offer and hostilities seemed to have ceased, for now at least. Letting out a relieved sigh he speaks in a relaxed tone "Well, now that this situation seems under control for now. Well you already know our names, what do we call you?"

The human visibly relaxes more but remains alert '_Now things seem to be sorting themselves out, maybe I'll be able to get some answers and then hopefully find the mongrel who brought me here.' _He was no way convinced that the storm that brought him here was natural. He is pulled out of his thought by the vulpine's question "My name is McCloud, Zack McCloud."


End file.
